SAO - Neko's Tale - Extras
by Thatmcgamerguy
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots for the Neko's tale story. Read that story first so that you can understand. (Search: SAO - Neko's Tale)


**NOTE: To understand the story, you must first read the Neko's Tale Story (** **Search: SAO - Neko's Tale** **). If you don't, don't blame me if you are confused.**

* * *

To Join A Guild

"Alright, tap OK, then you will be registered as a member." Said the Godfree. The man had been placed in charge of my integration as a KoB member. We then set out towards the main gate.

"So, Neko? What does it feel like to be a KoB member?" the man asked.

"Meh. I am worried about how I will manage in groups and with the frontline mobs."

"What do you mean? Your level is high enough, and even solo players team up every now and then. " replied Godfree.

"My combat style is meant for enemy players, not mobs, and I haven't teamed up in almost a year." I said back.

"Huh, that is weird. What is your fighting style?" he asked.

"Run in, use a one or two hit attack, then jump out of reach." I said.

"It requires a high DEX stat for that style. What is it?" he asked.

"Max."

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"Meh. I'm used to it." I said.

"Hmm, if you focused that much on DEX, then what is your STR?" asked Godfree.

"Level 102." I said.

"Then I guess that sword is a level 75ish?"

"74, yes."

"That is not very powerful, but then, max DEX means you're practically untouchable so."

"To players. The mobs know exactly where you are."

"Which is why that style is meant for players, not mobs." he finished.

We arrived at the North gate, where we paired up with another person, this man by the name of Bolt, and were heading out to the floor dungeon when Godfree stopped us.

"Oh, since I need to evaluate your ability to react to dangerous situations, I will need to take your crystals." he said. Bolt just handed them over meekly, however, I was not someone to just hand over such a lifeline.

"Sorry, but I won't." I said.

"Neko, please don't make this hard. It is the policy." he said with an exasperated tone.

"Again, sorry, but I won't. A crystal is one's final safety net. If you don't have one, and things go south, you're in some serious trouble. And unlike you, if I get surrounded without a crystal, I'm a dead man. So sorry, but no." this statement took Bolt by surprise. After all, he didn't hear about my fighting style and it's limits.

"Huh, why is that?" Bolt asked.

"My STR and weapon status are low, but my DEX is max. However, if I am surrounded, I can't use my DEX, and so I would be quickly killed off. My style is more meant for taking on orange and red players than mobs." I said. Bolt seemed to think for a minute, then turned to Godfree.

"Godfree, what Neko said makes sense, and the person most knowledgeable in his limits is himself. Besides, if the rumors are true, I would say Neko has been through situations far more dangerous than this." said Bolt.

"What do you mean, the rumors?" asked Godfree.

"According to rumors, this kid just faced off against a group of 20 red players, killed 6, caused the deaths of others via the use of mobs, and forced the remainder to surrender. He is also responsible for the capture of over 250 players. He is one of the best when it comes to player on player duels." said Bolt hurriedly, as though he was listing the accomplishments of a hero. I was anything but.

"Why that is all true, it is not all good. I have to live the fact that I have killed quite a few people. It is not all fun and games." I replied.

"Now, shall we go to the dungeon?" I said, walking away. The two hurried to catch up.

* * *

Clang! Thud! I landed the second attack, and then promptly threw myself backwards, out of range, before bolting up a pillar and over the mob. I slipped under the shield it presented to me, and then unleashed a 3-hit combo, plunging it's HP into the deep red. I raised its sword to attack me, but I was faster, activating a stab skill, and and sending it into the oblivion. As I stood back, I glanced at their faces, which were frozen in shock.

"Oi! Godfree! Switch!" I yelled, while flipping backward.

"Aye!" he yelled, charging in with his battle axe, swinging it in a horizontal slash that drained the second mob to a third of it's health. He and Bolt cleared the rest of the mobs while I sat back and let my health restore. We then headed deeper into the dungeon.

"Hey is it just me, or have there been a few to little mobs?" asked Bolt. I realized he was right. We had been walking though the dungeon for almost 15 minutes without a sign of the mobs. As Bolt and Godfree wondered why there were so few mobs, I was using my scan skill repeatedly, until I saw what I had expected. Players. A group of 8, which was bigger than most parties. When we turned the corner, they surrounded us. However, I had anticipated this, and so my hood was already up. I stepped in front of Godfrey and Bolt, and drew my sword.

"If you intend to PK us, scram. We are KoB clearers." The players faces showed their shock, then recovered.

"If you were clearers, you wouldn't be on the 55th floor now would you?" one of them said with a laugh.

"I doubt you will last 10 seconds." said another. Then they attacked. As the man who first reached me was green, I let him clip my shoulder, before using a 4 hit combo on his midsection, nearly killing him. He ran away with a yelp. I dispatched 4 of the other members in a similar fashion, and Godfree got two and Bolt got one. And with that, all was quiet. And so started my life as a KoB member.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked it! This is going to be updated every now and then, as I get ideas for it. If you liked it, please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
